closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandollar
Background: Sandollar is the production company of San'dy Gallin and actress/singer '''Doll'y P'ar'ton. On television shows and television movies, the production company is known as "Sandollar Television" or simply "Sandollar", and on theatrical movies, the company is known as "Sandollar Productions". 1st Logo (December 14, 1986) Logo: On a black background, the words "Sandollar" in a fancy red font is written out on screen. After being written, the words "shine" for a few seconds, and the text "PRODUCTIONS, INCORPORATED" in white fades in. FX/SFX: The writing, the shining, and the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the TV movie A Smoky Mountain Christmas. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 27, 1987-August 14, 1988) Logo: On a black background, we see the red words "Sandollar" in a script font zooming out. The logo shines. A red line is then drawn below. FX/SFX: The zooming out, the line drawing. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the TV movie Tidy Endings, and possibly on the 1987 ABC show Dolly. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 13, 1990-April 25, 1994) Logo: Just a simple logo on a black background reading in red gradient text with white shadow, "SANDOLLAR". Variant: Another variant exists with the text "In Association With" under the "SANDOLLAR" text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: We hear sounds of ocean waves moving as the end theme plays. Availability: Seen on the first two episodes of the 1990-1991 Fox series Babes. The version with the IAW text under the text was once seen on the NBC-broadcast show Someone Like Me (co-produced by Mohawk Productions for Touchstone Television), which was short-lived. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (September 27, 1990-September 23, 1991) Logo: On a background which looks like beach sand, we see red gradient text that reads "SANDOLLAR" fading in with a white drop shadow. Behind the text is an actual sand dollar laying in the sand, all behind the text. FX/SFX: The text and sand dollar fading in together. Music/Sounds: Sounds of ocean waves mixed with various bird sounds. Availability: Seen on the final episodes of Babes, the 1990 Dolly Parton special Christmas for Home and Wild Texas Wind. Editor's Note: The company text may be kind of awkward to some, but it shouldn't do any harm to anybody. 5th Logo (September 14, 1994-July 16, 2000) Logo: On a beach sand background that has a water rippling from the reflection, we see the sand dollar (which was different from the previous logo) rising up from the background. The words "Sandollar" in the same font as the 1986 logo fading in. The words "TELEVISION" fades in below. A spark appears from beneath the text and the sand dollar. Variant: On Unlikely Angel, "In Association With" (meaning it cuts to the Kushner-Locke Company logo) appears below in a font the same size as the "TELEVISION" text used in this logo. FX/SFX: The rising of the logo, the logo shining. Music/Sounds: Similar sounds from the previous logo, or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the short-lived series All-American Girl and the UPN series Social Studies, as well as the 1996 TV movie Unlikely Angel, Tourist Trap and The Pooch and the Pauper. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (March 10, 1997-May 19, 2004) Logo: On a purple background, we see the print logo for Kuzui Enterprises on the left, and the print logo for Sandollar Television on the right, much like the motion logo used on Unlikely Angel. Variants: *On season 1 of Angel, the background is blue gradient, the Greenwolf Corp is seen on the top, and the Kuzui Enterprises, and the Sandollar Television logos is seen on the bottom. *On the Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 5 premiere "The Freshman", as well as "Living Conditions", "The Harsh Light of Day", "Fear, Itself", and "Beer Bad", the logo (along with the Mutant Enemy logo) is cropped to fit the 16:9 aspect ratio. *Starting with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Wild at Heart", the logo is horizontally stretched correctly to fit the 16:9 aspect ratio. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: Starting with season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the first half of the shortened 1997 TCF Television fanfare plays over this logo. Availability: Seen on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (November 22, 2019- ) Logo: On a beach sand background that was similar to the 4th and 5th logos, we see the sand dollar laying on the sand. Below it is the words "Sandollar'" in a metallic bronze serif font, and below the logo is "PRODUCTIONS" in the same color, and in a different font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: First seen on the Netflix show ''Dolly Parton's Heartstrings. Editor's Note: None.